A Tale of Sheldon & Penny: Additional Scenes
by Shipper1990
Summary: Accomanpanying content to the "A Tale of Sheldon & Penny" series. Just extra some stuff I forgot to write or didn't go with the theme of the part.
1. Family Thanksgiving

Tuesday, November 25, 2008

"We don't have to go.", Penny said. "I would completely understand if you're not ready for this. And after ... – we really don't have to go."  
"You promised your father.", Sheldon argued.  
"He would understand. Or I could go alone."  
"Do you want to go alone?", Sheldon asked.  
"No, I would love for my family to meet you. But if it isn't a good time ..."  
"We're going.", Sheldon decided.  
"Okay, great. But I have to warn you. I have a lot of relatives who all come to my parents for Thanksgiving and some – or most – of them are not the kind of people you usually deal with."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, let's just say education doesn't run deep in my family. Most of my aunts and uncles and cousins have ... simple jobs."  
"I'm not a snob, Penny."  
"I know, but ... – okay, please don't take this the wrong way, but sometimes you come across a bit ... condescending."  
"Condescending?"  
"Well, you're usually way smarter than everyone else in the room and you're not holding back with your knowledge. And that's totally okay, but ... some people can't deal with that. I love you and you're an amazing guy, but you have to realize that you treat other people completely different than me."  
"Your dad liked me."  
"He did. He does. And I'm sure everyone else will like you as well."  
"If I'm not condescending."  
"I wasn't saying you were condescending, just that you ..."  
"I know. I think I always knew how I come across. I usually simply don't care."  
"And that's a good thing. Most people care way too much what other people think about them."  
"But I do care what your family thinks about me."  
"I know.", Penny replied and kissed Sheldon on the cheek. "And it's super sweet that you do."

Thursday, November 27, 2008

"Ready?", Penny asked.  
"Ready.", Sheldon confirmed.  
Hand in hand they entered Penny's family home. The entrance hall was packed with close to a dozen people who all turned their heads as they heard the door opening.  
"Penny!", a middle-aged women called out enthusiastically. She stormed towards the couple and hugged Penny tightly, spinning her around so that she had to let go of Sheldon's hand. "I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too, mom."  
"And this must be the young man I've heard so much about already."  
"Mom, Sheldon. Sheldon, my mother Claire."  
"Nice to meet you.", Sheldon said and extended his hand.  
"In this family we're huggers.", Claire replied and hugged Sheldon instead of shaking his hand.  
Sheldon had a look of panic on his face while Penny smiled brightly.  
"Come, come, your father is in the backyard.", Claire said and led the way.  
Penny took Sheldon's hand and they followed through the living room which was also packed with Penny's relatives. She greeted, nodded and smiled. Sheldon felt more and more uncomfortable with all the unfamiliar faces.  
"Your mom lost a lot of weight.", he whispered.  
"I know, right? I'm so proud of her."  
In the backyard Wyatt was standing in front of a huge grill with two turkeys on a spit. "You're barbecuing the turkey?", Sheldon asked.  
"Come on, you're from Texas, you can't tell me you've never seen that before."

Four hours later

Penny was standing in the living room of her parents' house and looked outside through the glass door, smiling contently. Thanksgiving couldn't have been any better.  
Sheldon – who was currently sitting at the garden table discussing football with Penny's dad and uncle – had received a very warm welcome and was pretty much considered a part of the family. He had been shy at first, but seemed rather comfortable now. Penny's worries had turned out to be unfounded.  
And of course the food had been delicious. Everyone had stuffed their stomachs and there were still plenty of leftovers.  
Sheldon noticed Penny and waved at her. Penny smiled back at him.  
Wyatt turned his head and signaled Penny to come outside to them. Penny fetched her jacket from the armchair nearby, put it on and stepped outside.  
Sheldon stood up and came to meet her halfway, pulling her into a hot kiss.  
Penny blushed slightly as her dad was sitting only a couple of feet away. "How are you doing?", she asked quietly.  
"I'm good.", Sheldon replied. "Are you having fun?"  
"Yeah. Thank you for accompanying me."  
"My pleasure."  
"Hey, do you want to see my old room?"  
Sheldon turned around to the two older men. "Wyatt, Paul, please excuse us."  
Penny took Sheldon's hand and led him indoors and up the stairs. "You seem very eager. You know that showing you my room wasn't a code for sex, right?"  
"I'm just always glad when I have the opportunity to learn more about you."  
"Aww, aren't you sweet?"


	2. Penny's 23rd Birthday

Tuesday, December 2, 2008

"Sheldon, please tell me these packets are just decoration."

"No, these are your birthday gifts."

"Sheldon, that's like ..."

"Exactly twenty-three."

"You're out of your mind. That's most certainly not what I meant when I said you can buy me a present. A present – as in one, singular."

"I thought you meant one present per year."

"We both know you didn't think that."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Not."

"Anyway, I won't return them, so you could just as well start opening your gifts."

"Okay, but only if you promise me that this isn't going to become a thing. No twenty-four gifts next year, understood?"

"Understood."

"Or anything in the double digits. Ever."

"Triple digits then."

"Sheldon."

"Just joking."

"Good."

Penny sat down on the couch – in Sheldon's spot which was now also her spot – and Sheldon handed her the packages.

The first gift was a new laptop, top-notch as Sheldon explained. The second packet was much smaller and contained a smart phone. The newest model of course.

Next up was a basket with shampoo, body wash, moisturizer, soap and more bathroom products. All with green apple scent.

The fourth present was a brown designer purse, easily worth more than the laptop and phone combined as Penny knew. At this point she was seriously considering to protest, but knowing there was no way she could convince Sheldon it was too much, she let it go. And of course he could easily afford this kind of luxury now, at least Penny didn't have to worry about that.

Number five was a set of Sheldon and Penny action figures. One pair was dressed in everyday clothes and then there was Batman-Sheldon and Tomb Raider-Penny. The details were amazing.

The next gift was a simple silver bracelet with Penny's name engraved on a small plate. She put it on right away, unsurprisingly the length was perfectly fitting for her wrist.

A pair of tight, dark blue jeans was next, followed by a fluffy white bathrobe. Both seemed to be very high quality.

Number nine was a set of lingerie, matching black bra and panties. Maybe more of a gift from Sheldon to her for Sheldon that actually for her as Penny commented. Still very nice though and would certainly put to use soon.

The tenth present – and at this point it started to get really ridiculous to still count – Sheldon had to get from his room. It was the only one not wrapped in wrapping paper, a long, black, sleeveless dress. Penny already felt more elegant just by looking at it.

The next present was a diamond necklace and twelve a pair of matching earrings. Sheldon ensured Penny they weren't as expensive as they looked. With wasn't much of a statement as they looked really expensive.

Number thirteen was a pair of shoes, so certainly not an unlucky number for Penny. Very elegant black high-heels, she couldn't wait for an occasion to wear them.

Fourteen was a book of coupons. Sheldon committed himself to go out dancing with Penny, watch or visit sport events and do other things she enjoyed and he didn't.

Next was a very nice pair of grey winter boots. Maybe not the most needed footwear in California, but you never know.

The largest packet contained a cappuccino machine. For Penny's daily dose. Obviously it hadn't gone unnoticed by Sheldon that her coffee consume had skyrocket since she reduced her drinking to a minimum.

The seventeenth gift was a mix-tape. Of course not on an actual audio tape or another outdated media, but on a memory card, which kind of took the romance out of it. But the great collection of Penny's personal favorites and love songs made up for it.

Number eighteen was a pink plush gorilla, exactly the same Penny had owned and loved as a child. She had Sheldon about it at Thanksgiving. He refused to reveal where he got it from.

Nineteen were two tickets to a yearly charity gala held in January featuring some of Hollywood's most famous celebrities. Sheldon suggested Penny could wear the dress, high-heels, necklace and earrings.

Next was another pair of shoes. Too bad it didn't come with a new shoe cabinet.

"Close to the finish.", Sheldon said and handed Penny the next gift.

Penny ripped open the wrapping paper. It was a comic book in a small plastic box.

"It's my most valuable possession.", Sheldon explained. "I want you to have it."

"Oh sweetie, I don't know what to say.", Penny replied. Thank you didn't feel like even nearly enough. "That's so sweet of you."

"Wait until I'll show you the next one.", Sheldon said and took off his shirt.

"Uh, I was hoping sex was one of the gifts. But we probably should go to your room or my apartment."

"It's not sex." Sheldon turned around and Penny gasped. There was a black heart on his back and something written in it. "It says Sheldon and Penny forever in case you can't read it."

"Oh my god! Please tell me you didn't get a tattoo."

"Not yet, but that's what it will look like."

"No. Just no. You're not getting a tattoo."

"But ..."

"No buts. This is really sweet, but it's not you. It's just wrong. Promise me you won't get a tattoo."

"I promise."

"Good. I'll take that as my gift.", Penny said and looked around the living room of apartment 4A which was now full of her gifts, empty packages and ripped wrapping paper. "Twenty-one, twenty-two. I could be mistaken, but I think you're one present short."

"Twenty-two presents and still not satisfied.", Sheldon joked. "I actually had twenty-three, but one broken when I dropped it while wrapping."

"Oh. What was it?"

"A custom made snow globe with tiny versions of us in front of some L.A. landmarks."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Sorry I dropped it. I know twenty-two kind of misses the point, but ..."

"How about you give me a kiss for number twenty-three?"


	3. First Christmas

Wednesday, December 24, 2008

Even though the conversation with Sheldon about moving in together hadn't gone exactly as Penny had hoped, she was really looking forward to spending the first Christmas with her moonpie.

The only downer was that she had to work until 6:00 p.m. – and it was a busy day at the Cheesecake Factory. It did also have its upsides though, around Christmas people tipped way more than usual.

Additional money Penny could have spent on a gift for Sheldon but after a long discussion they had agreed to skip the gifting this year. It felt wrong not getting him something, especially after the gifting overkill she had received for her birthday, but a deal was a deal.

Penny counted down the minutes until the end of her shift while she hurried from table to table, back in the kitchen and all over again. Finally it was six o'clock and Penny could leave.

On the ride home she felt just as excited as she had felt as a child on Christmas eve. She didn't even really know what she was excited about, it would be a quiet evening, nothing special. But it was Christmas and she was going to spend it with Sheldon, that was enough to give Penny a warm feeling around the heart.

She smirked at the thought what Sheldon would say about that. He'd probably call an ambulance and had her checked up from head to toe.

Penny turned on the car radio, Mariah Carey was playing. She had never been a fan, but the song was just too fitting. "All I want for Christmas is you.", Penny warbled along.

Four minutes later Penny parked her car in her usual spot and got out. She rushed up the stairs and could already smell the Christmas dinner Sheldon was preparing. Usually cooking was more Penny's thing, but considering her working schedule Sheldon had taken on the task.

Penny took a quick shower and put on some nicer clothes before knocking at Sheldon's door.

"It's open!"

"Merry Christmas, moo... lover-boy."

"And merry Christmas to you.", Sheldon replied. He was in the kitchen area, wearing the sweater she gave him last year.

Penny noticed a couple of green leaves on the floor and looked upwards. More than half of the living room ceiling was covered with mistletoes. "How did you even ..."

"My secret. But you know what that means, right?"

Penny closed in on Sheldon and kissed him. "About right?"

"Actually here aren't any mistletoes.", Sheldon said and pointed upwards. "Too unsanitary with all the food."

Penny took three steps backwards, dragging Sheldon with her and kissed him again. "Better?"

"Perfect."

"Okay, so what do we got? I'm starving."

"Not for long. I have prepared plenty of food."

"Yeah, I can see that. You know there's just the two of us, right?"

Sheldon shrugged. "Okay, I have goose, ham, two different kinds of gravy, mashed potatoes, red cabbage, plum pudding and a stollen after an original German recipe."

"It all looks delicious. And smells delicious."

"I hope it tastes good as well."

"I'm sure. "Okay, let's eat."

"First I have a little something for you."

"Sheldon, you said no gifts."

"Bazinga."

Penny laughed. "I love you, Sheldon."

"I love you too, Penny."


	4. Sylvester

Wednesday, December 31, 2008

Penny was sitting in the corner of Ashley's living room and asked herself what she was doing here. Sure, Ashley and her had been friends for more than four years now and Penny was a regular guest on Ashley's almost legendary Sylvester parties, but this year it felt just pointless and wrong.

Sheldon had insisted that she went after Penny told him about the party, but wasn't to be convinced to come along. Loud music, excessive drinking and lots of unfamiliar faces, not exactly Sheldon's comfort zone. And Penny understood him, she didn't see the appeal either. Not anymore.

She had changed a lot since she was with Sheldon. For the better. She had changed. For a guy. Something she once swore to herself she would never do.

Suddenly Penny's mood changed from bored to pensive. After the more than unhealthy relationship with Kurt, the fiasco with Mike and plenty of regret-worthy or at least questionable flings she had thought she was finally on the right path with Sheldon, but she also had to admit that she had never been good at assessing her current situation.

She loved Sheldon, about that Penny had no doubts. But was she losing herself in this relationship? Was she maybe even losing what made Sheldon fall in love with her?

Penny stood up, walked over to the improvised bar and downed two shots in quick succession. Now she was freaking terrified. She needed to get out of here immediately.

Outside Penny took a deep breath. She tried to convince herself that she was worried for nothing. She loved Sheldon and Sheldon loved her – and that's all you need, right? Or could the Beatles have been wrong?

Penny looked at her phone. 11:48 p.m. – just enough time left in the year to get back to Sheldon if she hurried up.

"We have to talk.", Penny muttered to herself, preparing for her conversation with Sheldon. "You know me. You know me very well. You know who I am and how I am. I'm not perfect, but ..."

Penny didn't know how to finish the sentence. There was really nothing she could accuse Sheldon of. He never tried to change her. He was just the perfect boyfriend every day. What did she even want to talk about with him?

Yes, she had changed. For him. Or due to him. And it was a silly and juvenile vow anyway. Relationship meant compromise, right? And love meant putting the partner before yourself.

Like Sheldon had done tonight. He certainly would have preferred to ring in the new year with her, but Penny had talked about Ashley's party so enthusiastically, so he had bitten the bullet. It was so obvious now and it was so typical for Sheldon.

So she had changed. For him, due to him, whatever. So what? Change is inevitable, that's what she had told Sheldon just two weeks ago. And it was a good change. She was a better person now than she was before she met Sheldon. Smarter, happier, healthier. And that was something to be happy about, not worried.

Penny quickened her steps. Now all that mattered was getting to Sheldon in time for a new year's kiss. And then she would show him that she was still a wild girl.

At 11:59 p.m. Penny hammered at the door to apartment 4A. "Sheldon!"

Sheldon opened the door. "Penny? Are you drunk?"

"Just of love. I came here for our new year's kiss."

Sheldon looked at his wrist watch. "Twelve seconds. Eleven, ten, nine ..."

"Eight, seven, six ...", Penny joined in.

Sheldon cupped her face with both hands. "Five, four, three ..."

Penny couldn't wait any second longer and pressed her lips on Sheldon's. When the kiss ended it was ten seconds after midnight. "Happy new year, sweetie."

"Happy new year, Penny."


	5. First Valentine's Day

Saturday, February 7, 2009

"Sweetie? Do you know what day next Saturday is?"

"Yes, I do."

"I just want you to know that I don't have any expectations. I know it's a stupid, commercialized holiday and I could completely understand if you don't want to participate in this nonsense."

"Sounds like you had some bad experiences with Valentine's day."

"Not really, but it has never been a special day for me either, so ... – as I said, I'm not expecting anything from you."

"How nice of you. I'm always flattered when I'm considered incapable of planning a romantic day with my girlfriend."

"Come on, you know that's not what I meant."

"Well, if you don't mind I would like to prove that I'm very capable of almost everything."

"Okay." Penny turned her head to hide her smile. The conversation had gone exactly as she had hoped and anticipated. Most awesome Valentine's day of all time was a go.

Saturday, February 14, 2009

Penny was sitting on her bed in her underwear and waited for Sheldon's text to tell her what kind of clothes to wear for the evening.

So far it had been a great Valentine's day. Sheldon had served her breakfast in bed, including heart-shaped pancakes and fresh strawberries. The rest of the morning they had spent in bed.

For lunch Penny had cooked Sheldon's favorite, Spaghetti with Hot Dogs. In the afternoon more sex followed.

An hour ago Sheldon excused himself. He had been very secretive about the evening, raising Penny's already high expectations even more. But no matter what, she promised herself not to be disappointed and enjoy the rest of the day with Sheldon.

Penny's phone beeped. Sheldon's instructions were very specific. "Third jeans from the top.", Penny repeated what she had read and opened the drawer. It was a very comfortable, but maybe not her nicest pair of pants. Penny put it on anyway.

The outfit was completed by a blue shirt, a grey sweatshirt and Penny's brown leather jacket. Penny looked at herself in the mirror. Acceptable. Not what she would have chosen, but who was she to doubt her genius boyfriend? Only he knew where they were going and he probably even knew her wardrobe better than her.

Penny decided to leave her new purse at home and just grabbed her keys. She left her apartment, locked the door and crossed the hallway. *Knock, knock, knock*

"You're early."

"Is that a problem?"

"No."

"So, where are we going?"

"Downstairs.", Sheldon replied, pulling the door shut and locking it.

Penny took Sheldon's hand and they walked down the stairs. She couldn't help but smile brightly. Valentine's day date with Sheldon Cooper – it didn't get any better than that.

Downstairs Penny immediately spotted horse-drawn carriage in front of the building. "Oh.", Sheldon said.

"What?"

"I hope you don't think that's for us, because it's not."

"Oh." So much to not being disappointed.

"Bazinga! It's totally ours."

"Oh, you ... – I love you."

"I love you too. And now let's get going."

"Yes, sir."

30 minutes later

The carriage stopped and Sheldon and Penny got off. Sheldon told the coachman to wait for them at the entry of the park.

"I barely can see anything, Sheldon.", Penny said. The sun had completely set by now and it was a cloudy night.

"That should change in a moment.", Sheldon replied and pointed at the pavilion at the end of the path.

When they came closer Penny could see that dozens of candles were lighting the pavilion. "Not that it's not romantic, but is it save to have open fire around here? I mean, it's literally all wooden."

"Don't worry, I did consider that."

Arriving at the pavilion Penny understood what Sheldon meant. The candles were standing in four glass boxes with small holes, allowing the flames to breath, but limiting the risk of the fire spreading. She did a quick count. One-hundred and twelve. Of course.

"Have a seat."

Penny settled on the prepared blanket and Sheldon joined her. "This is nice."

"I hope you're not too hungry, I only got some snacks and wine. And water."

"I'm fine."

"I want to be honest, even though I said I'm capable of planning a romantic day, I didn't really have any ideas. That's the best I could come up with."

"Sheldon, this is very romantic. And it has been a great day overall. Breakfast in bed, a carriage ride and spending almost all of the day with you – what more could I want?"

"I don't know, that's the problem. I'm really not good at these things. But I do have one more arrow in the quiver." Sheldon revealed a remote and pressed a button.

Penny looked around and listened carefully. "I'm sorry, what is supposed to happen?"

"Look up.", Sheldon said and pointed to the right.

"Oh, wow." A heart of light was projected on the clouds, similar to the bat-signal. Damn, she was totally become a nerd. "Sheldon, that's ..."

"I've got more.", Sheldon interrupted Penny and pressed another button and the heart was replaced by a short writing.

"I love you too."


	6. First Anniversary

Wednesday, April 1, 2009

Penny was sitting on the couch in her apartment and snorted in annoyance. This was most certainly not how she had expected to spend the one-year anniversary of her first day with Sheldon. Although – as Sheldon had pointed out – the anniversary technically was not until the evening, when he would take her out to a nice restaurant.

And Penny was okay with not doing anything special, she really was. It was the activity Sheldon had proposed for the rest of the day that was bothering her. He had suggested they both make lists with positives and negatives as some kind of relationship review.

Penny had to admit it wasn't a bad idea, but it was a far tougher task than it sounded. Especially the negatives. Not yet living together was one, but Penny didn't intend to put in on the list. Pressuring Sheldon was never a good idea. They had already talked about it and Sheldon would come forward once he was ready.

As Penny looked down on her fingers and the mostly empty piece of paper, she couldn't help but think that her hand would really look better with a ring on it.

Penny shook her head. What was she thinking? One step after the other. And the first step was to find some more points for her list. If it stayed like this, Sheldon would certainly think she didn't take it serious. Too bad he was such a great boyfriend.

Sheldon's list was much longer, of that Penny was sure. Of course he would have a lot of nice things to say about her, but maybe also criticize some things. Penny knew she wasn't perfect. Quite often she wondered why Sheldon even put up with her. He could at the very least have a girl with a PhD. Or a college degree for that matter. Or maybe someone who knew more about comic books.

But he had chosen her. Waited for her. And that was a great feeling.

Penny picked up her phone and selected her number one contact.

_This is hard._

Sheldon's answer followed only seconds later. _It shouldn't be. Love, Sheldon._

_Feels like homework :( – you know I was really bad at school, right?_

_I know you didn't even nearly live up to your full potential. Love, Sheldon._

_Or maybe I'm just not as smart as you think I am._

_Highly unlikely. I'm very smart and almost never wrong. Love, Sheldon._

_Anyway, my list is really short. But I really tried._

_I appreciate that. Do you want me to come over? Love, Sheldon._

_Only if you come without your list._

This time it took Sheldon a bit longer to reply. _Okay. I'll be over in a minute. Love, Sheldon._

Penny smiled and put her phone back on the coffee table. She took her list, folded it and hid it in her nightstand drawer.

*Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?" *Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?" *Knock, knock, knock* "Penny?"

"Come in, sweetie."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, one year."

"Yeah. Almost."

"List aside, I hope you know that I'm really happy.", Sheldon said.

"I'm very happy too."

"Good." Sheldon was standing at the door, Penny on the other side of the room. For a minute neither of them moved or said a word.

"Why is this so awkward? We're behave like on our first date."

"I don't know."

"I guess one year makes this relationship a fucking serious thing."

"Yeah."

"You're not having seconds thoughts, do you?"

"Absolutely not. I love you and I want to be with you."

"Excellent.", Penny replied and steepled her fingers in perfect Mister Burns manner.

Sheldon smirked and approached Penny. "Do you remember how our first date ended?"

"If I recall correctly with you pushed against the door, gasping for air."

"With a kiss.", Sheldon said and stepped even closer. "The first of many."

"The second actually. You already had kissed me the night before."

"Correct. But the kiss on April 1, 2009, 7:47 p.m. marked the start of ..."

"... us."

"Yes."

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"Will you kiss me already?"


	7. Bad Day

Sunday, January 3, 2010

Penny was standing in front of the sink in the small bathroom of Sheldon's hospital room, which had also been her home for the last six weeks. She had cried her eyes out for the last ten minutes and was looking accordingly.

It was one of her bad days. They happened about once a week when Penny's strength and energy as well as her optimism were simply used up.

By now familiar thoughts came to her mind again. Giving up, just letting it go. Ending the ongoing misery that had been the last two months of her life.

Without Sheldon it could barely be called a life anyway. Without him, there was no purpose to continue. And he probably would never return to her.

Sheldon's lifeless body in the next room didn't make it any easier on Penny. So close and yet simple not there. And all because of that stupid, drunk bitch. She would have deserved more than just a broken nose.

The anger overcame Penny again, anger at the driver of the SUV, anger at the diplomatic immunity preventing justice to go its way, anger at herself for sending Sheldon back to the hotel to get a stupid umbrella.

Penny clenched her right fist and smashed the bathroom mirror, the second one already. Shards scattered left and right to her, a thin stream of blood ran over her hand and forearm to the elbow, where it dropped down into the sink.

Penny stood there with her arm raised and her fist pressed against the wall for several minutes without moving an inch. Then she cleaned off the already dried blood and began to collect the shards of the mirror.

After finishing Penny washed her hands and returned to Sheldon's bedside. "Wake up.", she whispered. "Wake up, Sheldon. I need you."

Unsurprisingly Sheldon didn't show any reaction. He hadn't for eight weeks. Eight long weeks. And no one believed that would ever change. Everyone had given up hope. The doctors, his family, friends. Penny could see it in their eyes. And they all pitied her.

She was the girlfriend, who couldn't let go. Who clung to that last tiny piece of hope. But even that didn't work on days like today. On her bad days Penny pitied herself. Not only for what she had gone through since Sheldon's accident, but also for what she had become. She was a lovesick girl, not being able to live her life without her man. Pathetic.

"No.", Penny said out loud to disagree with her thoughts. "It's worth it.", she reassured herself. "He will wake up."

Penny fetched her laptop from her bed, which was right next to Sheldon's. Looking at pictures of Sheldon always helped to recharge her batteries and get out of the depressive mindset. Happy, alive Sheldon. Sheldon and kittens.

Immediately before he had been hit by the car he had agreed to get a kitten. And Sheldon always kept his promises. They were going to start a family together. First a kitten, later maybe a baby. And they were going to get married. After all, Sheldon already had a ring.


	8. Penny's Diary (Part 1)

Monday, February 14, 2011

"Number two.", Penny said and held up two thin red books.

Sheldon took the books and looked at them. There was nothing written on the outside. "What is it?"

"My diary. Or diaries I guess."

"Oh."

"You seem surprised."

"Yes."

"Because I write diary or because I show it to you?"

"Both. Mostly secondly."

"I see."

"Do you want me to ... read it?"

"That's up to you. I don't have any secrets from you. I hope you see this as a sign of my complete trust and commitment to you."

"I probably shouldn't read it."

"Your choice. I'm not going to force you to."

"Penny, this is torture. Just tell me, do you want me to read your diary or not?"

Penny gave Sheldon a kiss. "I'm going to play with Shadow. Lunch is at noon. What you do until then, well ..." With that Penny left the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Sheldon stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do. He had to admit that he was intrigued, tempted. But he also suspected that Penny actually didn't want him to read her diaries and giving them to him was a test if he would respect her privacy. And if he did read them, she could possibly get very angry with him.

Sheldon put the thin books on Penny's nightstand. It was the right thing to do. Probably. Or did that mean he wasn't showing enough interest in his fiancée? And would Penny really play games with him like that?

Sheldon shook his head. No, she wouldn't. Sheldon opened both books to see which was the chromatically first. He closed the other one and sat down on the bed. The diary dated back to 2007. The entries were irregular and mostly only a couple of lines. After only a few minutes of reading Sheldon found the first entry mentioning him.

_9/26/07_

_I moved into my new apartment today. It feels good to start fresh after __Kurt and I broke up__ I broke up with Kurt. The apartment is great, except that the shower doesn't work. The landlord promised to send someone to fix it tomorrow. Luckily the neighbors across the hall allowed me to use theirs. Two nice guys – explicitly not gay – Sheldon and Leonard. They're scientists, a bit awkward, but really smart I think. They also invited me to lunch and even went to Kurt's place to pick up my TV. That didn't quite work out and the asshat stripped them of their pants, poor guys._

_10/7/07_

_My new media centre arrived yesterday. Leonard and Sheldon carried it upstairs for me – 4 floors! I promised myself not to rely on men, but I don't know what I would have done without them. Sheldon helped me setting it up today. He talked a bit about his work, I barely understood a word. He's really nice, but he has a way of making me feel stupid._

_10/8/07_

_I met a guy today, Doug. Good looking, makes me laugh. We made out a bit, but I'm not sure I want to go it any further. Kurt is still on my mind and I hate it._

_10/13/07_

_Doug is history. I saw him with a busty redhead today. Total skank. Why does this keep happening to me?_

_10/15/07_

_Sheldon go fired. Apparently he insulted his new boss. For a guy this smart he really needs to learn when to shut up. We went grocery shopping together and I think I gave him a good advice. That actually feels really good, the college dropout helps the university professor. Or former professor. But I think he will get his job back._

_10/16/07_

_I was minigolfing with Sheldon today. If this every becomes an Olympic sport, I'm going to live next door to a gold medalist. We should do this more often. He had really fun I think and he promised me to apologize to his boss._

_10/20/07_

_The gang – that's Leonard and Sheldon and their friends Howard and Raj – came to the Cheesecake Factory today. Best tippers I ever had, but that's one weirdo group. Raj is an Indian who can't talk to women because of some condition. Howard kind of has a way of undressing me with his eyes I get chills just thinking about it._

_10/23/07_

_Leonard had a girl over today, a colleague of his. Not sure why I feel that's worth mentioning, maybe because he doesn't strike me as a guy who has a lot of success with the ladies. Sheldon and I watched some TV at my apartment while they were getting busy._

_11/1/07_

_Uh, Halloween was the worst. What did I think inviting Kurt? I knew he was going to be trouble. His Neanderthal costume was really fitting – not that he would get that. Just by showing up he scared of Sheldon aka Batman. Not that I blame him. And then he even got physical with Leonard aka Frodo._

_11/5/07_

_Howard hit on me again today. Will he never understand that there's zero chance for him? And his lines, they couldn't be any worse, uh. But the worst part actually is that he's probably a nice guy in some way. Kind of._

_11/11/07_

_Yes! Christie is gone! I probably should explain. Christie called me a couple of days ago and for some reason I agreed to let her stay at my place when she comes to California. I knew it was a mistake as soon as I had hung up – and I was proven right. All she did was to jabber about all the guys she slept with – and compared to her I'm basically a nun – while washing her underwear in my sink. I fled over to the guys, just not to kill her. Unfortunately Howard was there too and the next level of the catastrophe started. I mentioned what a slut Christie is and literally a second later she had already let him in my apartment – and the rest is history I guess. Well, it wasn't all bad. The guys let me stay overnight and I beat the crap out of Sheldon in Halo. Surprisingly, he didn't seem to mind that much._

_11/23/07_

_We made an interesting discovery today. As it turned out Raj actually can talk to women – with a little help of my good old friend alcohol. Unfortunately that also led him to run off, Leonard and Howard following him. That left only Sheldon as a test subject for my cocktail mixing. And he has zero or close to zero experience drinking, so I totally filled him up. It was actually kind of funny. I'm a bad person._

_12/2/07_

_Happy birthday to me! Wow, that's so pathetic. And I really don't feel like celebrating. 22 is still young, right? But that didn't help me not feeling like a failure today. 22 years and I've got nothing to show for. But then Sheldon came over and the evening turned out quite nicely. We ordered pizza and he even had a gift for me, a spa coupon._

_12/13/07_

_Woo-hoo! I scored a job today! It's only a one-night replacement gig, but it's still great. I'm playing the role of Mimi in the musical Rent next Friday. Not a lot of time to practice, but it will do._

_12/14/07_

_I'm so embarrassed right now. Leonard heard me singing earlier today, practicing for my part in Rent, and apparently he thought I was so bad that he felt he needed to lie in order to not have to go to my performance. And now Sheldon just came over and told me about the lie and why and said he disagrees with Leonard and likes to come. That was really sweet actually. But then again he didn't hear me sing. I know they both did what they thought was right, but now I'm really insecure about this. I don't want to let this chance slip between my fingers, but I also don't want to embarrass myself in front of so many people._

_12/21/07_

_I did it and it went alright I guess. Not great certainly. But also not completely terrible I think. Sheldon was there with a huge bouquet of flowers, congratulating me. He tried to be nice and diplomatic, clearly he didn't want to hurt my feelings. Well, singing was never really what I wanted to do in the first place, so I just can put this behind me and move on._

_12/26/07_

_That was one lousy Christmas this year. Everyone got sick at home – I'm fine – and that obviously ruined the holiday spirit. At least Leonard and Sheldon liked the presents I got them. Especially Sheldon, I think he really likes the writing I had made for him._

_12/28/07_

_Now Sheldon is sick too. He's miserable, but at least that gave me the chance to finally check out his room – that was starting to drive me crazy. I rubbed his chest with VapoRub and sang Soft Kitty to him. It kind of felt really good taking care of him a little. I know he would do the same for me._

_1/2/08_

_Happy new year, yeah. My resolution for this year: Less drinking. Way less. I still feel the effects of Ashley's party._

_1/15/08_

_Another day, another Sheldon Cooper story. He's so smart – and he knows it – and yet he's threatened by a 15-year-old Korean. It's really ridiculous. On the positive side, I think I could help him a little. And he basically called me smart, that means a lot coming from Sheldon._

_2/3/08_

_Today was a good example how something you think is bad can into something really nice. Julie cancelled her trip to L.A. last minute, so the wild night out I had planned fell through. But instead I spent a nice, quiet evening with Sheldon. Leonard, Raj and Howard were out, Physics Bowl at the university. Sheldon used the opportunity to order an Indian dish neither of them likes or can eat. He invited me to join him, he's really generous. It was delicious and I had a lot of fun – probably more than I would have had with Julie._

_2/14/08_

_Another resolution down the drain. I actually went to speed-dating event today. On Valentine's day! I must be really desperate. But I actually met a nice guy, Mike. Let's see where it goes._

_2/24/08_

_Things with Mike are going great. I don't think he's looking for something serious though and I'm not sure if I am. Right now we're having fun – lots of fun – and that's enough for the moment._

_3/3/08_

_I've met Sheldon's sister today. His twin sister in fact. It's amazing how different they are. Both very likeable in their own way though._

_3/23/08_

_Yesterday was Leonard's birthday and I had planned to throw him a surprise party as he never celebrated his birthday as a kid and I think that's really sad. But it was a complete disaster. The party was pretty good actually, but the birthday kid never showed up. In an ill-advised attempt to lure Leonard out of his apartment for the preparations Howard almost killed himself with peanuts. Damn, it sounds so ridiculous, but it's true. He's super allergic, even today his head looked like a red balloon._

_3/28/08_

_The last 24 hours have been quite eventful. First I find a piece of paper under my door with an internet address on it. Turned out it was a blog Mike writes. And his main topic was our sex life. I was so shocked and so embarrassed. All the things he wrote for everyone in the world to read. Long story short, I drove to his place, we fought and I broke up with him. Why do I keep falling for total jerks? Then, today, Leonard asks me out and I said yes. Not sure if that was a good idea. Yes, he's a nice guy and I suspected for some time he had a thing for me, but I don't think I see him this way. Well, it's just one date._

_3/29/08_

_I had a major realization today. I really want to go on a date with the guy from across the hall. Except it's not Leonard. It's Sheldon. Yes, I like Sheldon Cooper, genius and whack-a-doodle. I like him a lot. He's a good friend, my best friend actually, but I want more. I feel more for him than friendship. But does he too? And then there's of course the small fact that I agreed to go on a date with Leonard. Oh, this is so fucked up._


	9. Penny's Diary (Part 2)

Monday, February 14, 2011

Sheldon stopped and closed the diary for a moment. Of course Penny had told him about the crazy rollercoaster ride that had been her feelings over the weekend before their first kiss, but this perspective was new and different. With a loving smile on his face he continued his reading.

_3/30/08_

_I've decided to do it. I'm going to tell Sheldon that I like him. I hope he will at least understand what I mean, he sometimes – despite his IQ of 187 – can be a bit slow on the uptake with certain things. And relationships between humans are one of these things. I'm not sure what I expect. Life isn't a fairytale, but what choice do I have? I just realized how I feel yesterday and yet it's almost impossible to keep it inside me. Tomorrow. I just have to figure out how to let Leonard down easy._

_3/31/08_

_Woo-hoo! Sheldon kissed me! I still can't believe this actually happened. He likes me too! My ruse to get out of my date with Leonard and get Sheldon into my apartment for a quiet talk was poor, but it worked. Then I just told him, no prelude. I wasn't exactly on-the-nose with my words, but he obviously understood. He didn't say anything, just looked at me and then he kissed me. It wasn't a great kiss, but with lots of butterflies in the stomach. The next part was actually less surprising than the kiss. He ran off. I waited for a bit and then followed him, running into Leonard, that was awkward. But the important thing is that Sheldon and I had a talk and we have a date tomorrow. Okay, maybe not a real date. He's coming over to my place and I'll cook for him. I should buy hot dogs._

_4/1/08_

_The first date. It started of awkward and ended with hot kiss. I've never felt this way. I need to keep it together or I will scare Sheldon away._

_5/3/08_

_No entry in over a month. Not because there's nothing to tell, but because I've been far too busy being happy, living my life instead of writing about it. I think that's a good sign. Yesterday was Sheldon's birthday and last night we shared a bed for the first time. Nothing happened, but it was nice anyway. Very nice._

_6/12/08_

_I'm struggling to write this. I know it's nonsense, but I feel like the moment I write the words, it becomes real. Sheldon broke up with me yesterday. Actually I'm not sure, but I fear he has. He says he needs time. Maybe that means just that. I can only hope. Hope and give him the time and space he asked for._

_6/13/08_

_I love Sheldon Cooper. Here, I said it. Well, not actually said it, but writing it is almost as good. I love him. And he hasn't spoken to me in two days. It's killing me. Slowly, but I honestly think I can't survive without him. It's pathetic, but it is how it is. It's him or no one. He's the one for me. I've read the note he left me 100 times and I fear now that he thinks he has to decide between me and his old life, his hobbies, physics, winning a Nobel prize. And I'm afraid I'm losing._

Sheldon wiped the tears from his eyes. It was heartbreaking to read that Penny thought he could choose something else, anything else over her. And even more horrible was that she had captured his thoughts pretty accurately. Now completely unthinkable, back then reality. And Sheldon was deeply ashamed about that.

_6/30/08_

_I don't even know how to start. Sheldon loves me. We're back together for over a week now and yesterday he told me. And I told him back. I'm so happy. And last night we had sex. And it was good. So damn good._

Now Sheldon had a proud smile on his face.

_7/18/08_

_Dad is back in Nebraska. Yesterday he had a short talk with Sheldon. I was worried, but it went well. Very well in fact. I've never really cared before, but I'm really glad that dad approves of Sheldon._

_7/27/08_

_Sheldon gave me a full body massage today. And then some more. I think he's starting to open up sexually. We're going to have a lot of fun._

_8/22/08_

_I've meet Sheldon's beloved grandmother – meemaw as he calls her – today. From what Sheldon told me I expected a nice, old lady and at first it seemed that way. But once I was alone with her, she went completely crazy. She doesn't trust me, thinks I have bad intentions. I could have understood if she was protective, worried about her moonpie, but that was way out of line. And I told her so. I won't tell Sheldon, he shouldn't have to choose between me and his family._

_9/18/08_

_Everything is prepared for tomorrow. I'm going to fulfill one of Sheldon's fantasy by dressing up as Lara Croft. The costume is great, fake guns and all. Oh, Sheldon is going to love this._

_11/10/08_

_Haven't written anything in a long time, but now I'm starting again. Last Saturday – our seven-month anniversary – Sheldon got a call, his uncle Richard had died, heart attack. Sheldon was devastated. They were close, but recently they hadn't had a lot of contact. Probably because of me. At least I could be there for Sheldon. He's so amazing, he didn't want to bother me with his grief, but I'm glad he opened up. Then, Friday, we flew to Texas for the funeral. I've met Sheldon's mom and his brother for the first time. After the official part a lawyer approached the family. As it turned out, Richard's heart attack was the result of a shock from winning the lottery. And the money now goes to Sheldon – 18,5 million!_

_11/11/08_

_I'm still struggling with Sheldon's new richness. I know Sheldon, he will be super generous towards me. Expensive gifts, restaurants, whatever he can think of to spoil me. And I know me, I will enjoy it. Sounds good? No. Under no circumstances Sheldon can ever think I'm with him because of the money or that I'm trying to take advantage of him. Which I'm not. I don't care about the money, I really don't. I love Sheldon, truly love him. And not a quadrillion dollar could change that._

Penny reentered the bedroom and smiled content as she saw Sheldon reading. "Lunch is ready."


	10. What If

Sunday, March 13, 2011

"Whatcha doing?", Penny asked loudly, scaring Sheldon as she had quietly sneaked into his home office and behind his desk chair.

"Some calculations for ... – you know that I don't appreciate being sneaked on."

"What happened to your Vulcan hearing?", Penny teased her soon-to-be husband.

"I was focused.", Sheldon replied. "What do you want?"

"Hey, that's no way to talk to your fiancée."

"I'm sorry. I just really want to ... – no, you're right. I'm really sorry. You're my number one priority, always."

"You really do love your physics, don't you?"

"I love you.", Sheldon answered.

"I love you too. But I'm bored."

"With me?"

"No, no. Never. I'm just ... bored. Right now. It's Sunday afternoon and I don't know what to do. Entertain me."

"What do you have in mind?"

"A fun little game. Kind of similar to truth or dare."

"I'm not sure I'm liking this."

"Why not? Truth or dare was fun, right? And if you play along, you even get the same happy ending as back then."

"We agreed to stay abstinent until our wedding, Penny."

"A little hand action doesn't count."

"I think it does."

"Whatever. Just play with me, okay?"

"We have some nice board games."

"Yawn."

"Or I could give you an introduction to World of Warcraft."

"Double yawn."

"Hey, World of Warcraft is ... – why do I even try? Go on, tell me about your game. What is it called?"

"What if."

Sheldon raised his eyebrows.

"That's the name of the game. What if."

"Oh, I see. Was confused there for a moment."

"It's really simple. I start by asking you a question – what if bla bla bla – and then you answer it. And in the next round you ask the question and I answer."

"Simple enough. In fact I think there is nothing even more simple in the entire universe."

"Okay then. But remember, this is completely hypothetical. I'm not trying to tell you anything with these questions."

"Understood. Start."

"Not here. Let's go in the bedroom."

"We don't have to sit on the floor again, do we?", Sheldon asked as he followed Penny.

"Good idea, Sheldon.", Penny replied, laughing at him.

"You're mean."

"Sit."

"I'm too old and too rich for this."

"And too much in love to resist me. And you're not old."

"Fine, you win."

"We haven't even started the game.", Penny joked. "Also, there's not really winning and losing in games like this."

Sheldon nodded. "That's good. I wouldn't want you to lose."

"You're so on. I'm going to play the crap out of you."

"You just said that ..."

"I know what I said. First question. What if I told you that I had a baby when I was sixteen and gave it away?"

"All just hypothetical, right?"

"Yes, absolutely. But I want you to be straight with me. How you would really react if I told you something like that."

"Okay. Well, I guess I would be disappointed that you only told me now. I would ask you why you gave your baby away, how you felt and how you feel about it now. And depending on if you have or want contact with the child – who would be eight or nine years old – I would support you with it."

"Would you be okay with raising another man's child if I somehow got custody?"

"Are you allowed to ask a follow-up question?"

"Let's say I am."

"It ... would be very difficult for me. I'm not sure if I could really accept it. I would try of course, but it probably would be a strain on our relationship. Just being straight."

"You don't need to justify yourself."

"Is this some kind of test? I didn't think the questions would be that serious."

"What if it were a test?"

"Clever. I guess it's my turn now."

"I'm listening."

"I want to point out that I'm in a disadvantage here. You prepared your questions, didn't you? I didn't have that chance."

"Yeah, but you're smart. I'm sure you can think of something."

"Okay, what if ... I got cold feet and canceled our wedding?"

"Dear lord, let's still be hypothetical."

"Completely hypothetical.", Sheldon ensured.

"I would be heartbroken of course and even if you still wanted to be with me, I probably would start to doubt your commitment and ... – fuck, it's hard even thinking about it."

"This game isn't one of your better ideas."

"I want to keep going."

"Okay, but afterward we will cuddle to get rid of the bad feelings."

"Cuddle, huh? Is that what the kids call it these days?"

"I'm serious."

"Yes, we will cuddle, you super softie."

"Your turn."

"What if I was secretly married all the time?"

"You really do want to make this all serious and sad, don't you? It certainly would be a bummer thirteen days before our wedding. I guess I would ask you to get a divorce or maybe annulment. Of course – again – I would be disappointed that you kept a secret and ..."

"Wait. In the scenario I'm thinking I got married in Las Vegas to some guy I barely knew and I either thought it wasn't a real wedding or was too drunk to remember. So I didn't keep it purposely a secret."

"That certainly makes it better.", Sheldon replied. "It might seem weird, but I think that wouldn't be a big deal for me."

"Interesting."

"Just to clarify, that happened – hypothetically – before we got together, right?"

"Yes. But so did the baby. What's the difference?"

"I'm sure there's a joke here."

"Seriously, I want to understand your point of view."

"Sorry. The secrecy is really a huge difference. We talked about this a lot."

"Open and honest."

"Exactly. And then there's the child. If we were to raise it, he or she would be a constant reminder of ... – hmm."

"What?"

"I can't actually ... – I don't ... – I wouldn't blame you for having the baby. Or giving it away. Or wanting to have contact. Or not. So there's really nothing bad to be reminded of."

"But you still have a weird feeling about it?"

"Would have. I'm afraid I can't explain it."

"That's okay sometimes."

"My turn?"

Penny nodded.

"What if ... Howard and Bernadette or Stuart and Alice got divorced and we had to choose with whom to stay friends?"

"I think we talked about this before."

"You never gave me a real answer."

"Fine. Stuart and Howard."

"Really? I expected you to be on the women's side. At least on Bernadette's."

"Why? Just because we all happen to be girls?"

"Bernadette is your best friend."

"I think there's only one fair way to go at this. You've been friends with Howard longer than I've been with Bernadette. Same for Stuart and Alice. Therefore they win."

"Harsh, but logical."

"But to be clear, if for example Howard cheats on Bernadette, we're sticking with her."

"I see. Let's hope we will never have to make this decision for real."

"Yeah. Okay, me again. What if my parents were against us marrying?"

"That seems more like a question for yourself than me. While I certainly would try to win them over, it eventually wouldn't change all that much for me. And to answer the question for you, even before we talked about getting married, you made it clear that you don't need your dad's approval and I think the same goes for your mom. Although I also think you care more about their opinion than you like to admit. It would hurt you and that would suck, but it wouldn't stop us."

Penny smiled. "Perfect answer."

"So this is a test?"

"I won't grade you, if you're worried about that."

"Moving on. What if I hadn't kissed you almost three years ago?"

"Then my little confession would have been pretty embarrassing."

"And? What would you have done?"

"Geez, that's really a though question. Let's just say I'm glad you did."

"That's not an answer."

"I know. I tend to have the instinct to run away if things go bad, but I really can't tell what I would have done. Sorry."

"Okay."

"Assuming you had no interest in me at all ..."

"Even in a hypothetical scenario, that's impossible."

"Doesn't the many-worlds theory suggest that there exist a Sheldon who doesn't love Penny?"

"That's absurd."

"You know it isn't."

"Back to the game. I think it's your turn again."

"What if ... I was pregnant right now?"

"We just recently talked about having a child of our own. We said not yet."

"So you would want me to get an ... abortion?"

"No!"

"So you would want me to have the baby?"

"I would want you to make this decision as freely as possible with as less influence from anyone, including me, as possible. You know that I'm an advocate for a woman's right to choose."

"That's the theory, but in your heart or gut or the back of your head you have to have a tendency to one or the other."

"I would keep that tendency to myself. That's my answer."

"You're a tough nut to crack. Tell me."

"No. If you happen to become pregnant unplanned in the future, I don't want you to be influenced by what I say now."

"If you don't tell me, I will assume one or the other. It's unrealistic that you won't be a factor."

"I guess you have a point there."

"So?"

"In my heart I would ... want you to have the baby. Our baby."

Penny smiled.

"Good answer?", Sheldon asked.

"Definitely."

"My turn. What if I would ... die?"

"Wow. Now you've really taken all fun out of this game."

"It wasn't fun to begin with."

"Too serious?"

"For a game to be fun, yes. But not for a conversation between soon-to-be spouses."

"Okay. But please take a different question."

"What if ... the crazy woman who stalked us last year showed up at our wedding?"

"I think I would literally beat the shit out of her. Seriously. I think when anyone tried to ruin our big day, I would completely snap and turn into a bridezilla. I wouldn't even care if I got blood on my white wedding dress."

Sheldon smirked.

"What?"

"I'm just picturing it."

"My turn. And don't worry, I'm done with the serious stuff. What if ... the world was ruled by beavers?"


	11. Second Dream

Tuesday, September 13, 2011

"Penny, Penny, wake up."

Only slowly Penny woke up and sat up halfway. "What's going on?"

"I ..."

"For heaven's sake, Sheldon. It's in the middle of the night and I have to be at the set in the morning. Spill it or let me go back to sleep."

"It happened again."

"You have to be way more specific."

"The dream."

"Dream?"

"With ... Hannah."

Now Penny was wide awake. She rolled out of the bed and switched the light on. "Seriously?"

Sheldon nodded, looking afraid.

"If this is a bazinga, I'm going to be even more mad than I am right now.", Penny warned.

"It's not."

"Okay, just to avoid any confusion, we're talking about the dream where you get it on with ... my sister?"

The last two worlds were so loud that Sheldon took a step back, despite already a unusually large distance between him and Penny. "I wouldn't say it like that."

"Yes or no?"

"Yes.", Sheldon admitted quietly. "But it was different this time."

"How so?"

"You ... weren't there."

"Oh, that makes it so much better."

"Sarcasm?"

"You think?"

Sheldon was silent. His face was visibly red out of embarrassment and worry.

"This is fucked up, Sheldon. One time, that's somehow tolerable. Although it is still fucked up. Especially because your pervert little dream featured me and my sister together. That's just ... weird. And wrong. And I kind of wish you never told me."

"But ..."

"I'm still talking."

"Sorry."

"But now a second time, that's not so easy to get over. Just to make it clear what we're talking about." Penny paused. "You dreamed of cheating on me with my little sister."

"I ..."

"Still talking.", Penny cut Sheldon off again. "That's not nothing. And yes, I remember that I said I'm not blaming you for your dreams. And I'm not."

"You're not?"

"What I said last year is still true. You can't control dreams, so it's not really your fault. But you have to understand how that makes me feel. If it were anyone else ..." Penny shrugged her shoulders. "... I barely could care less. You're a man, it's totally natural. But my sister ... – ah fuck, I don't want to talk about it."

Unsure if the conversation was really over and what to do now Sheldon stayed behind in the bedroom as Penny stormed out. A loud noise coming from the kitchen answered that question.

Penny was leaning with both hands on the kitchen counter, facing away from the door. The floor was littered with different sized pieced of one of their cups.

"Hey.", Sheldon said softly.

"You don't have to say it. I will clean it up in a minute."

Sheldon approached Penny and kissed her on the neck. "I guess that's one way to solve the problem with the uneven number of cups."

Penny chuckled. "Don't make me laugh, I'm trying to be mad at you."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want to feel this way, Sheldon. I don't ... – you know things haven't been easy between Hannah and me for a long time. Mostly because ..."

"I know."

"The point is ... I can't compete against my sister over you."

"Penny, you have absolutely nothing to be afraid of."

"I know that. In my head. But I feel like ... – I know she's pretty, don't try to deny it. And I know there are other girls out there. But I can easily defend you against a million sluts. Just not my sister. Does that make any sense?"

"I'm not sure."

"I guess I shouldn't make such a big deal about a dream."

"You have every right to."

"Will this now happen every time after you and Hannah have a heart to heart conversation?"

"I hope not."

"Do you like her?"

"As my sister-in-law?"

"As a woman."

"I can definitely tell you that I never liked anyone as a woman except you."

"What about that cop, Beckett?"

"I think we should go back to bed."

"You're lucky I'm tired.", Penny said, followed by a shriek as Sheldon picked her up. "What are you doing?"

"Can't risk you stepping into the shards."

"And what about you?"

"I'll be care... – ouh!"


	12. Boy or Girl?

Monday, November 19, 2012

Penny was pacing up and down in front of the hospital room where her friend Bernadette was being in labor with her first child.

"Penny, please sit down.", Sheldon said calmly. "You're freaking me out."

"You're freaking out? No, I'm freaking out. This is crazy. See? I've got goose bumps. Why do I have goose bumps, Sheldon?", Penny replied, speaking very fast and never stopping to move around.

"Maybe because you've been running around like crazy for the last five minutes."

"Don't call me crazy. I'm not crazy. This is crazy.", Penny rambled on. "How can you be so calm? Think about what's going on in there."

"I'd rather not think too much about it. But it happens dozens of times each month just in his hospital. Nothing to worry about."

"I'm not ready. I'm not ready for this."

Sheldon stood up and blocked Penny's path. "You know that you're just the godmother, right? It's not your baby. Not our child. No actual responsibility."

Penny looked at Sheldon with big eyes for a long moment. "Oh my god, I am crazy."

"Maybe a little bit.", Sheldon replied. "That makes us such a good fit."

"I thought you weren't crazy?", Penny asked challenging. "I remember something about your mother and tests."

"And yet that has never convinced anyone. And as you once said, you fell in love with crazy."

"Yeah, I did.", Penny said and they kissed. "So what do you think, boy or girl?"

"There is no way to tell from the information we have."

"Yeah, that's the point of guessing."

"I'm a scientist, I don't guess."

"Come on, for me."

"Okay, for you. Uh ... girl."

"Good. I wanted to go with boy. What do we bet?"

"It's a bet now? I thought we were just guessing."

"I'd said whoever is wrong has to do breakfast, lunch and dinner for the other. On Sunday."

"Reasonable. I agree."

Sheldon and Penny shook hands. "I think I'll take some of your special French toast for breakfast."

"You haven't won yet, you know?"

"I've got a good feeling."

"Okay, care to double down?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's say you're right and it's a boy, what name will they give him?"

"That wouldn't be a fair bet. Bernadette told me what names they decided for."

"Names?"

"One if it's a boy and one for a girl."

"Care to share it with me?", Sheldon asked.

"If it's a girl – which it won't be – Charlotte and if it's a boy – which it will be, I'm telling you – they probably will go with Michael."

"Okay."

"Not bad names, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad they went with pretty standard, common names and not with some crazy shit.", Penny said. "I hate it when parents give their children weird, exotic names. Like some celebrities like to do."

"Yeah."

"They think they're creative, but they're just making sure that their kids will be made fun of and never be taken seriously."

"Charlotte Rostenkowski-Wolowitz.", Sheldon said. "Sounds fine to me."

"You mean Michael Rostenkowski-Wolowitz. Sounds even better."

"That's debatable. And irrelevant."

"Maybe not. Michael could have a little sister some day."

"Or Charlotte a brother."

"I'm gonna gloat so much when I'm right."

"If you are right."

Two hours later

Howard stepped out on the hospital hallway to the small group that had gathered. Beside Sheldon and Penny, Raj, Alex, Leonard, Priya, Missy and Jacob were also there.

"I'm a dad.", Howard announced proudly. "It's a ... boy. We named him Michael."

Penny fist pumped behind Sheldon's back.


End file.
